


The Proper Protocol of Holding Infants

by animenutcase



Series: The Misadventures of the Family Known As The Shepherds [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aunt-Nephew Relationship, Aunt-Niece Relationship, Family, Family Shenanigans, Gen, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animenutcase/pseuds/animenutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's a crime that there's almost no interaction between Chrom, Lissa, Emmeryn and their nieces and nephews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lissa Should Not Be Allowed To Hold Babies

“Lissa, how can you not know how to hold a baby yet?” Chrom sighed. “You’re holding him like a ball!”  
“I know what I’m doing!” Lissa protested as she shifted her nephew’s weight.  
“How on earth did Owain survive long enough to crawl?”

“You should have seen it.” Gaius piped up from where he was sitting. “It got to the point where I started following her around with a pillow.”  
“I only dropped him twice!”  
“Thrice.” Gaius added dryly. “Which, to be fair, is quite an achievement. I’m actually surprised you _only_ dropped him three times. Even Stumbles only dropped her daughter once."  
"I don't want to hear that from the man who robbed a group of mercenaries while his wife and infant son were less than fifty feet away!"

"I think you're doing a good job, Aunt Lissa!" The older Morgan smiled as he tried to reassure her. "You haven't dropped me, yet."  
"Thank you, Morgan." Lissa gave him a weak smile, unsure of how to take that.

"She's been holding the baby for about a minute." Robin crossed her arms. "Give her time. Trust me. With Lucina we thought "It's been about five minutes, surely that's a sign Lissa is baby-proof". Guess what happened the moment I thought it?"  
"Hey!"

"I apologize for interrupting, Your Majesty, but there's a message from Regna Ferox." A servant walked in and gave a polite bow.  
"It's probably from Khan Flavia. The tournament to determine the next Khan is coming up in a few months." Robin noted as she stood up to follow Chrom out of the room.

"Mother and Father aren't picking on you, Aunt Lissa, I promise." Lucina put her hand on Lissa's shoulder. "It's just... You _did_ drop me when I was a year old."

Lissa began to grumble to herself when her nephew giggled in her arms.

"Do you like when Aunt Lissa holds you? Do you?" She smiled back at him. "Such a good boy!"  
"See?" What did I tell you?" The older Morgan laughed. "You're doing great!"  
"You _are_ doing a good job, Aunt Lissa." Lucina nodded. "Both as a mother and an aunt."

"Still...It's good to... be careful..." Emmeryn, who had been silent the entire time, suddenly spoke from her seat. "We wouldn't... want Morgan to... end up like... Aunt Emmeryn."

The giggle that followed such a dark remark was quite a shock to everyone in the room. So much so that it wasn't until Lissa heard Chrom say "Three minutes" in a low groan that she realized she'd dropped Morgan on his head.

"That's a new record." Gaius sighed as Robin moved to examine her son.  
"Cheer up, Aunt Lissa!" Morgan said nervously as Lissa's face twitched into an uncomfortable grimace. "At least I'm still a baby, so even it won't matter even if I get amnesia!"


	2. Chrom Shouldn't Be Allowed To Hold Babies, Either

" 'Lissa, how can you not know how to hold a baby yet?' " Lissa spoke in a deep voice. " 'Lissa, be careful!' 'Lissa, you're going to give your children brain damage! It's okay if _I_ do it, though!' "  
"I do not sound like that." Chrom growled. "And I never said that last thing!"  
"Well, you don't have the right to lecture me on how to hold a baby anymore, Mr. "I-Can-Balance-A-Baby-In-One-Arm-And-A-Sword-In-The-Other"!"

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Uncle Chrom." Morgan said as she looked up from her book. "I'm pretty hardheaded. Shortly after I joined the Shepherds, I ended up knocking myself unconscious hitting my head against a tome."  
"And nearly gave me a heart attack." Owain groaned.  
"And what's the worst that can happen? I get amnesia?" Morgan ignored her brother and laughed.

"A number of things could happen, Morgan." Chrom gave his niece a stern look. "Depending on where you hit your head, you could go blind or have speech problems like Aunt Emmeryn. It's even possible that I could have killed you. Not to mention that you could have gotten cut when I dropped Falchion."

Morgan's smile faded as Chrom put his hands on her shoulders. 

"Aunt Emmeryn is one of the best healers I know, but there are things even she can't heal."

"Morgan is... not one of them... however." Emmeryn said calmly as she walked in with baby Morgan in her arms. "She is... completely healed."

"Thank goodness!" Lissa gasped as she practically yanked her daughter away.

Deciding to leave Robin and Lissa alone with their children (to the disappointment of the younger Owain, who was enjoying talking to his older little sister), Chrom, Emmeryn, Owain, and Morgan left the room. Emmeryn excused herself, saying the trip from Regna Ferox had exhausted her.

Chrom looked at Owain and Morgan, who were standing there awkwardly.

"It's best if Mother and Father spend as much time with their children as they can." Owain explained as he shifted uncomfortably.  
"Besides, if Owain held me, he'd probably drop me, too." Morgan added. "He dropped himself."  
"Morgan!" Owain gave his sister a mortified look.

Chrom stared at the two for a moment before he smiled.

"Come on. We can go train out in the courtyard." He said as he gestured for them to follow him.

Owain and Morgan gave each other a puzzled look before they did.


	3. Emmeryn Is The Only One In The Royal Family Who Should Be Allowed Anywhere Near A Baby

"I'm amazed, Emm." Lissa gasped. "You managed to get him to sleep almost right away!"  
"Is it that big of an accomplishment?" Lucina looked confused.  
"Trust me, it's a _huge_ accomplishment." Gaius nodded gravely. "There are nights where it takes more than an hour to get Owain to get to sleep."

"I never knew Owain could be so fussy!" Morgan laughed.   
"Don't tease your cousin, Morgan." Robin said gently.  
"I'm not teasing him!" Morgan pouted.  
"Shh..." Emmeryn whispered, silencing her daughter. "He's... stirring."

Fortunately, she was able to rock him back to sleep without much trouble.

"It's to be expected." Owain shook his head with a confident smile. "One with the blood of heroes can only be calmed by another with the blood of heroes!"  
"Then what does it imply if it takes hours for your mother and I to get you to calm down?" Gaius gave his son an annoyed look.

"Honestly, I'm worried for _your_ child." Lucina sighed. "With a father that loud, your baby's going to have a lot of sleepless nights."  
"H-Hey, I'm not that loud!" Owain protested.

"You'll be... fine, Owain." Emmeryn smiled at her nephew. "I'm sure... that your child... will grow up... full of laughter."  
"Your kindness touches my heart, Aunt Emmeryn!" His confidence regained, Owain assumed his trademark pose before a thought occurred to him. "Wait, what do you mean when you say "laughter"?"

"I'm sure she means it in the best possible way." Lucina chuckled. "Like, there won't ever be a dull moment in your child's life."

Emmeryn gave a small nod as she slowly handed the baby Owain to his father.

"Why didn't you hand him to me, Emm?" Lissa gave her sister a curious look.  
"Because you would have dropped him." Gaius said bluntly.  
"I would not!"

And just like that, the baby was awake and crying.

"That is probably another reason." Chrom groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because we don't see the second generation units having kids doesn't mean it doesn't happen at some point after the end of the game. As for who Owain's wife is, just imagine it for yourselves.


End file.
